Behind the Mask
by Wolfofdoom
Summary: Naruto's thoughts and a typical day with his team. his Masks starts to crack a little bit. Naruto centric one shot


1**Behind the mask**

**This is a Naruto story.**

**Has anyone ever wondered what thoughts go on behind the mask that Naruto wears well here is my take on his real thoughts.**

**Told from Naruto's POV**

**Mostly his thoughts and views on how he is treated**

**This is one of there typical days only Naruto's mask starts to break a little as he thinks about how he is so sick of the favoritism of the Lord of The Emo.**

**Now on with the story.**

_Figures yet another day where I will do all the work while the lord of the Emo gets the praise and reward for the hard work I put in while he sat there and thought up new ways to piss me off. Some times I do wonder when Sasuke will grow up and realize that there are people around him who have been living harder lives then him. Oh yeah, lets not forget my idiot sensei and air head teammate. I wonder what they are doing while I do the work with my Shadow clones. Atleast I'm doing something however._

Naruto was the one doing the work for this particular D-rank mission while Kakashi read his smut and sent a wave of Killing intent Naruto's way when no one noticed while Sasuke sat their brooding and Sakura tried to get him to go on a date with her. Naruto could only laugh at Sakura's pitiful attemptsand wonder why he himself likes her.

_Sakura, Sakura I wonder when you will realize the star of Kohona is just a little fag who thinks he deserves special privileges just because is older brother slaughtered his clan. I got news for her my brother did the same thing after my own clan tried to have me killed. Why you ask because my father sealed one of the most powerful demons alive inside of me. The one who disappoints me more is Kakashi. You would think he'd have more faith in his sensei's own work as well as his sensei's son. Heck he should atleast be able to teach me a little bit about my Kekkai Genkai but even comes up with excuses for that. I swear one day I will have enough of this and leave this team. Who knows maybe after the Chuunin exams I can go on my own and not have to deal with them anymore._

As Naruto was working he got hit in the head with a rock. He looked up to see Sasuke with that stupid grin of his and he answered Naruto's question before he could ask him.

Sasuke: You missed a spot Dobe.

_That bastard could atleast try getting off his ass and working who knows he might find a little work more rewarding then brooding and picking fights with me all day._

Naruto was about to say something when Sakura decided to cut him off.

Sakura: Naruto Baka can you do anything right or are you just made to mess up. I'll bet you can't even wake up in the morning with out messing up right Sasuke-Kun.

_When will that idiot learn. Also can someone please tell me why I used to like her?_

Sakura turned to the Emo with a hopeful look in her eyes and a smile on her face thinking he would acknowledge her this time.

_Here we go. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1._

Sasuke: Your annoying and besides atleast he is working.

Sakura looked really crushed by that and sunk back to her seat with a sad look on her face praying that Naruto would defend her like usual.

_Now I have to say something to him that will piss him off and make her feel better._

Hey Sasuke out of curiosity why don't you give Akamaru his stick back.

This puzzled Sasuke Sakura and even Kakashi who were wondering where he was going with this one.

Sasuke: What are you talking about dobe?

_I wonder how long it will take the dumbshit to realize this is a gay joke. _

I'm talking about that stick of his that shoved up your ass when he was playing fetch with Kiba. You should know he has been looking for it and all his searches lead right back to you. I just wonder why you would want to shove something so long and hard up your...

Naruto never got to finish as sasuke realized where he was going so he just threw another rock at Naruto and left. Kakashi who always takes the Emo's side when they fight decided to give Naruto a good chewing out.

Kakashi: Naruto That was completely uncalled for Sasuke works just as hard as you do. You should go apologize to him.

Sakura: Yeah you baka now Sasuke might not finish today's session leaving us alone with you.

Like I give if you would rather call the three of you sitting there while I bust my Ass working then side with him then be my guest you guys saw where he went. Hell, I got a mission for you guys when you find him try to find one spot on his Ass this village hasn't kissed yet.

_Now the two predictable idiots will either be shocked or respond with Anger._

Sakura and Kakashi were shocked that Naruto had said that he'd normally just look sad and continue working while they started to think of ways to make Sasuke feel better.

_Hmm. Shocked good just what I hopped for. That should shut the idiots up for a while. _

The mission went without a hitch and as usual the payer gave Sasuke all the praise even though he saw that it was Naruto who did all the work. Naruto of course just ignored the glare that the hotel manager who paid them to clean his hotel was shooting at him. Naruto when he knew the others weren't paying attention just shot him a wave of killer intent to end the glares.

_I wish that these idiots would one day be able to see past that damn fox. Just one fucking day of no assassination attempts. One day of not having to worry about what the villagers did to my house while I was out. One day of not having to be the catalyst for which they vent their rage at the Kyuubi. Maybe one day when the old man reveals who my father is. Speaking of which why did he keep that a secret and reveal the Kyuubi. I don't get it. I could have been treated fairly and my clan would still be alive. It's like the old man wanted to condemn me to this living hell that is my life._

With this Naruto went home but not before telling Kakashi he wouldn't be showing up tomorrow. Kakashi didn't really care as he was waiting for them to leave so he could train Sasuke. This is something that Naruto has been noticing and Kakashi believes that Naruto is stupid enough not to notice.

_Well, Maybe one day my dream will come true. But for now I'll have to keep up this idiotic mask I wear all the time._

**End!**

**Yes this is my view on what Naruto's thoughts and a typical day with that team is like for him.**


End file.
